


Damsel in mild distress

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My left eye twitched as a bullet almost grazed my right thigh...yeah, I may have to kill someone after all this.  After all, hanging upside down from a rafter was not my idea of a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damsel in mild distress

If there is one thing I hate most in the world it's being a damn damsel in distress! No matter how minor it might be.  I mean honestly, I do not go around looking for trouble, but that doesn't mean it doesn't go looking for me.  I'm a magnet.  I can't help if it comes after my happy ass all the bloody time.  And in case you're curious, hanging upside down from a rafter is not my idea of a good time either!  If you think I'm kidding, kindly thing again.  I don't go around making this shit up.

And yes I'm cursing!  I think I have more than enough rights to at present.  Sue me for it!

Not that you'll win, but it would be interesting nonetheless.  That is if I live through this horror anyway.

As of right now I'm watching Chris and Wesker battle it out.

Yeah, those two idiots are never going to get along no matter what Claire and I do.  Those boy are like that... _boys!_ Completely stupid and unchangeable.  I've had just about enough of it too.

Really though, I'd like to know how this all came about because I can't figure it out.  No, no, no, wait a minute I do know.  I think it all started with a make-out session...Chris stumbling across it and I don't think I really need to say anymore.  I know the man technically adopted me as a little sister, but he really needs to get some fucking common sense or else I'm gonna kill him.  If the boy doesn't get himself killed after all of this anyway.

My left eye twitched when a bullet nearly grazed my right thigh. Lovely.

"WATCH IT YOU MORONS!" I shriek, causing I do believe Chris to gasp in shock and Wesker to chuckle in sadistic humor.  Someone mind telling me again why I am in love with that sunglasses wearing idiot?  Never mind, I don't wanna know.  I just want to get out of this predicament and beat the shit out of someone.  Hell, I might even do it to myself for letting this happen in the first place!

I really need to work on my observation skills.

"Are you all right Sarah?!" Chris asked.  Why I gave him that name I'll never know...next time I'm giving my full _real_ name and let's leave it at that.

"Oh," I snarled dangerously, "just peachy.  And if you boy would stop acting like a couple of jackasses you'd notice that I have some company."

Yeah, Lickers.  Oh, joy.

"Shit," I hear Chris whisper.

No kidding.

"I'm coming," he hollered.  "Just hang on!"

I blink.  "Just what exactly am I supposed to hang on to?"

* * *

**Yes, I am evil for leaving it off there.  But you can always come up with the ending yourselves.  That or I might be persuaded to either add something to this or create a follow up story for it.  That all depends really. -cackles-**

 


End file.
